Six Months Later
by sleep is good-books are better
Summary: One-shot: Set six months after Cary and Alicia leave Lockhart/Gardner. Based on the new information that TGW 100th episode will be about John Noble's character Matthew and that Will Alicia are going to be at each other's throats. Enjoy!


Set six months after Cary and Alicia leave Lockhart/Gardner.

Based on the new information that TGW 100th episode will be about John Noble's character Matthew and that Will + Alicia are going to be at each other's throats.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia stormed out of the Lockhart/Gardner elevator, straight for Will's office.

It was six months later, to the day, since he swept her desk clean and had her escorted from the premises. And she had felt so bad, so terribly guilty for it every day since. But not anymore. That was before Will had appeared in court that morning.

Alicia thought back to all those months ago, more than a year ago, when she had been with Will. She could picture them both lying in bed, side by side. No clothes, no worries. She was so happy in that memory. He had asked her about her day, and she answered honestly. She divulged information about her client, Matthew, so that Will could give her some advice. He had listened and he cared about what she had said. Alicia remembered how softly he spoke to her, with kind, slow words. He took her hand and kissed each fingertip, offering instruction and comfort. Then he kissed her lips and tangled his fingers with her hair, and she wound her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her hips…

Alicia shook the memory free, remembering why she was here in the late, dark night at the office of her former workplace. She focused instead upon the memory of that morning. The one where Will used the information she had provided him with in her bed, so that he could undercut her in court. He had spoken with confidence and a certain nonchalance, his typical lawyer approach. But there was venom in his words as well. He looked at her and spat accusations, which were actually aimed at the witness on the stand. But Will wanted to drive his point home, he wanted to look at Alicia as he said those words, knowing that he had found them from sleeping with her so long ago. When Alicia realised what he was saying, where he got the information from, it was like someone had poured a jug of rushing, icy water over her head. She sat in silence and listened to him, finding no grounds for an objection. She was losing this case, because Will was haunting her, torturing her with memories from a time she had been happy.

Alicia didn't even need to think about where she was going, it was habit. He saw her through the window, looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch. His face changed from thoughtful to vengeful as he threw his laptop off his lap and onto the couch, coming around the table just as Alicia thrust open his door. The entire frame shuddered, threatening to shower her in glass.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Will glowered, looking her up and down as if she were his sister's ex-husband. Except, Alicia thought, he probably hates me much more.

"I'm coming to ask, who the hell you think you are?" Alicia screamed, walking up to him, making sure to keep a safe enough distance. "How dare you" she continued, before he could speak. "How dare you use those things in court."

"Those things?" Will asked petulantly. "What things Alicia?"

"When I told you those things, I trusted you."

"Oh, you trusted me?" Will shrugged, like a careless boy with the catchphrase _"What are you going to do about it?"_.

"I trusted you back then too" he went on, his game face a mixture of eagerness and rage, he had always loved a fight. "Didn't stop you from walking out of here with Cary though, did it?"

"This has nothing to do with that" Alicia hissed.

"It has everything to do with that" Will shouted, putting one foot forward emphatically and pointing at her. "If you hadn't walked out on me then I would be helping you in court right now, not taking you down. Which is what I am doing by the way, and I will keep doing that so long as we are both practicing law in Chicago."

"Well that shouldn't be too long, I'm sure another grand jury will want to indict you on bribery charges again before too long" Alicia pushed back.

"Oh, look at you rubbing salt into the wound! All the cards are on the table now."

"You're damn right they are" Alicia nodded.

"Okay, well let's talk about how you used privileged information from Peter when he was in prison in your cases against the SA's office, huh? You're not so saintly as they say, are you?"

His words came out in a rush, his fury escalating with his words. Alicia walked forward, filling the gap between them until he was only an arm's length away. She could easily reach up and knock that smirk from his skull from where she was standing.

Will's whole body moved into her, crashing like a car accident, his lips denting hers. She pushed into him with equal force, showing him that she wouldn't back down. She kissed him back, again and again, unbuttoning his suit jacket and pushing it back from his shoulders. Will kept his mouth on hers as he shrugged the jacket off, lifting them for a moment and opening his eyes. He looked at her, and she looked at him, like they hadn't done for six months. The air was charged by a fury like hellfire in that moment. Then Will freed his arms and was kissing her again. Alicia pulled at his tie, releasing it from his neck and discarding it on the floor. Will slipped the jacket from her shoulders as she had done for him, this time keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers. Alicia turned her head, looking for the distance between them and the desk. Will moved to her neck, brushing the spot just below her ear. It felt so familiar. Even if she were blind, she would know Will from his touch and smell. She gasped when he spoke her name on his breath and responded by guiding his face back to hers with her hands. She carefully backed towards the desk, pressing her lips into Will's and hoisting herself up onto the wooden surface. He moved between her legs, pushing her skirt up around her waist and running his fingers softly up her thighs. Alicia put her hand on his belt, undoing it expertly, moving her hand below the waistband. She inhaled as Will pressed into her touch, whispering her name again into her ear. Removing her hand, Alicia raised her arms above her head, wrapping them around Will's neck, making their hips level. He held her close and kissed her hard, one long drawn out kiss to finish.

Alicia held him tight, not wanting to let go, even though their lips were no longer touching. Will held her just as tightly. He whispered her name again and Alicia felt the last bit of tension she was holding slip away. She had half expected him to run away when they were done, but when Will said her name, she knew he wouldn't let her go again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** thank goodness it's season five! I feel like I've waited a thousand years in prison for TGW to come back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Good Wife or any of its characters.


End file.
